An unmanned aerial vehicle (hereinafter “UAV” or “drone”) is an aircraft designed for flying without a human pilot on board. UAVs are used in various industries and capacities. For example, UAVs are currently being used for reconnaissance, particularly in military operations, and some private companies are experimenting with UAV technology to deliver packages. Further, decreasing costs of UAVs and related equipment has resulted in the growth of UAV hobbyists. Currently, UAVs may be remotely piloted by human pilots who may be located in the general vicinity of the aerial vehicle, or halfway around the world.
Because drones are available to the public and are increasingly popular with hobbyists, there becomes an increasing need for areas dedicated to drones, specifically for drone races. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has a list of requirements for drones flown for recreation:                If the drone is flown outdoors, the drone must be registered if over 0.55 pounds,        the drone must be flown 5 miles from airports without prior notification to airport and air traffic control, and if the drone is flying within 5 miles of an airport, the operator must notify the airport and the air traffic control tower,        The drone must yield right of way to manned aircraft,        The drone must kept in sight (visual line of sight),        The drone must be less than 55 pounds, and        The operator must follow community-based safety guidelines.        
The FAA website also provides a list of airspace restricted areas, such as stadiums, areas in or around a wildfire firefighting operation, and within the greater Washington, D.C. area. Therefore, there is a need to create an area capable of conducting a drone race or game while keeping in mind restrictions set down by the FAA.
Another concern for current drone racing systems is the matter of how spectators will view the race. There is a need to create a system for conducting a drone race or game that allows spectators to view the drone race.